High School Musical 2
by SmLTwNGrL06
Summary: Yeah I know it's been done before...Numerous times,in fact,.. but I thought I'd give it a shot! No songs..I barely believe I can write, let's not push it, but there's romance, drama, and hopefully, some successful comedy!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I started writing this a year ago. It was actually supposed to kill time until the second one came, and now that it's here, I thought I should do something with this. Let me know what you think!

**Prologue**

It was the last day of the school year, and what a school year it was. When Gabriella Montez transferred to East High, she started a wave of change throughout the school. Not without the help of Wildcat basketball star Troy Bolton. And it was him, who was most affected by her arrival. He was enticed into trying out for and winning the starring roles in their school play with her, and inadvertently falling for her. It wasn't until later in the spring that he finally got enough courage to ask her out. Only to find, she'd been dying for him to do so.

And it is with these two we start our story:

**Chapter 1 **

Troy had just entered the school building for the last time until August. Immediately he went to his locker to find his girlfriend waiting for him.

"Hey!" he said, sneaking up behind her.

"Oh My Gosh!" She gasped, whirling around, grabbing her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you so much." Troy said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She looked up into his sky-blue eyes with her chocolate-brown ones and smiled knowingly, "Yes you did."

"Okay," he smiled, "maybe a little. But if I didn't, I wouldn't have to ease your frightened nerves with this." he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, caring, Good Morning kiss.

"And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" She replied.

"Nope."

Gabriella giggled, grabbing his hand and they walked together to Ms. Darbus' homeroom, unaware of the jealous eyes watching their every move as much as they could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, everyone!" Ms. Darbus yelled to her out of control classroom, "I understand it is the last day of school, but if you could restrain yourselves for just a few more hours, we can avoid some last minute detentions."

So out of respect for their teacher they settled down, for about five minutes.

"Oh! I give up!" Ms. Darbus said in defeat.

So with that everyone got out of their seats and went to talk to friends and neighbors. Troy got up and walked over to Gabriella.

"So how about you and me go out tonight, and celebrate the end of the year?" He suggested.

"Hmm, I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule for the rest of the day."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course not! I'd love to."

" Good you had me scared there for a minute."

Just then Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsie and Jason, the entire gang, made there way over to them.

"Hey," Chad greeted," what's up?"

"Not much just planning a way to commence the new summer break." Gabi replied.

"Oh that's cool," Sharpay commented," but me and Ryan kind of have an announcement, or a surprise really."

Everyone then perked up intrigued to hear what the Newly-Defrosted Ice Princess had to say.

"Well, in light of our new friendship with you guys we were wondering if you all would like to be invited to our Country Club as our personal guests for the summer." Sharpay told them, slightly nervous.

"Really?!" Taylor yelped. "I mean that's cool."

Everyone else was also a little shocked at this gesture, but quickly recovered and accepted.

"So, ok? Everyone in?" Ryan asked, greeted with almost immediate affirmative replies.

"Alright," Sharpay said, "we will call you guys after the weekend to confirm plans and get you your Guest-Pass cards."

"Ok!" Gabriella piped in, "Oh and Thank you, Sharpay. This is so nice of you, considering our beginnings."

" Yeah, Thanks girl." Taylor added.

"No," Sharpay shook her head," Thank you for forgiving me, and letting me and Ryan in the group."

"Awwwww!" Cried Kelsi, "you guys this is getting to be the sweetest thing I ever seen."

"No, it's getting a little sickening," Chad said, everyone looking at him for his tactlessness," Come on you guys, we already did this. Everybody is cool with everybody, there were some water works, and a few good laughs," He reasoned, his voice getting louder and more enthusiastic with every word," But it's just couple more hours until summer vacation, and WE'RE GONNA BE FREE!"

"Mr. Danforth!" Yelled Ms. Darbus, "Please control yourself. Unless you'd like to stay in school just a little bit longer today."

"Uh, It was him?"He said pointing at Troy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's it for now. Like I said, I've written more, but I'm extremely critical of anything I do and I guess I just need some input. Help?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I was so excited seeing them all that I just had to get on and add one more chapter before I moved back to school. So here you go!

Thanks again!**  
**

**Chp. 2 **

**The Club ( a week later)**

"Woah." The entire group breathed.

"This is amazing." Gabriella said in awe.

"This?" Sharpay said surprised, "This is the little resort; they are building the bigger replacement one, across town."

"The construction site that looks like it is for a mall?" Chad said flabbergasted.

"Uh-huh." She replied.

Then after a moment of watching their shocked expressions, "Guys, she's kidding." Ryan told them barely containing his laughter.

"Oh my gosh!" Taylor cried, "I thought I was going to have an aneurism."

"I know," Gabriella agreed, "I almost fainted just thinking about how much walking it would take just to get to a bathroom."

The entire gang burst into hysterics at the thought, and then they made their way into the entrance building. Giggling the whole way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, now that you have seen the stables, the riding pasture, the golf course, the lake, the lake house, the docks, the yachts, the main building, the restaraunt, the bar, the arcade, and the cafe; I have saved the best for last." Said Sharpay, playing tour guide.

"What is it?" Zeke said apprehensively.

She walked through a big metal gate into a bricked in pathway with them following close behind for fear of getting lost.

"The Pool!"

There before them was the biggest, grandest, most expensive looking pool they've ever seen. It looked like it covered a quarter of an acre on it's own not to mention the Pool deck surrounding it. That was covered by hundreds of lawn chairs circling the pool. Then off to the side was a Big yet small building that could only be a pool side juice stand.

"Holy-"

"Oh my-"

"Wow."

"Jeeze-"

"You have got to be-"

"No way!"

Everyone was in so much shock, no one seemed to notice the uneasy silence that Gabriella had found herself in when they were at the lake and now here.

"Ok, you guys, you stay here." Sharpay began," Me and Ryan gotta go and meet with our Drama group here, so you-"

"Wait you have drama group here?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah," Ryan said, "where do you think we meet with our rehearsal pianist?"

"Oh! Did we not show you the Auditorium?" Sharpay asked.

"No you didn't. Can we see it now?" Gabriella said, anxious to get out of there.

"Oh sure, I mean if everyone wants to come along."

"Definitely." Jason said, getting a look from Chad that obviously said he would've gladly stayed at the pool.

"Alright, this way please." She said leading them once again.

As they made their way out of the pool area, Chad took one last longing look at the pool, while Gabriella took one last nervous glance at it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this is it!"

Sharpay had led them to an "Auditorium" the size of a European Grand theatre! Kelsi was floored. She couldn't believe the size of the stage alone, but then the seats for the audience stretched on and on. And just when she thought she had seen it all she saw a Steinway Model D Concert grand in the corner of the orchestra pit.

Her eyes widened with amazement, then turned her gaze to Sharpay, her eyes making her question perfectly clear. Sharpay was already looking at her waiting for this. She caught her gaze and nodded.

Without a moment to lose, Kelsi shot off from the group and sped to the piano.

The group held back a bit and let have her fun.

Troy was looking at Sharpay in mock suspicion, "You knew she was gonna do that, didn't you?"

"Well, I might've." She replied with a smile. Glancing at his look, she sighed. "Ok, yes I did!"

They all laughed. Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulder and, while laughing, told her she did good.

Then, they all followed Kelsi up to the concert grand, where she was already gracing the piano with a few notes.

As everyone joined her she smiled at a certain pair with a devious grin. Soon, the familiar notes of Breaking Free rang through the air and then everyone turned to that certain pair.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at Kelsi…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go! It might be a little while longer until my next update what with school starting and moving so forgive me I will do it soon!

Luv ya!


End file.
